paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What to look out for- Maleficent's past of pain
In my upcoming story Maleficent's past of pain, there is a little bit of violence and scariness in it. This page is to tell you what to look out for in the story. Some chapters that have violence can be skipped if you really want to read the story. Please note that not all have violence. (I'm doing this so I don't get hate comments or my story doesn't get torn down because it's 'too scary'. It's not really that scary. There are just some nitpick things that people might not want to see. This informs you of them and you can look out for it. btw... there will be no spoilers in this page) Chapter 1 Chapter one has quite a bit pf violence in it, but can be skipped. nothing too important is in this chapter. It just showed her early life and what happened. But, if you would like to know Maleficent's full story and would like to understand that little referance in chapter three... I would advise reading this chapter. Chapter 2 Chapter two has no violence what so ever and is actually quite cute! (Lightning and Blackie do not belong to me... they belong to Chandlerscout. I got his permission to use them in my story.) I really think you will enjoy this chapter! Chapter 3 There is... basically no violence in this chapter. There is this one thing... but it's nothing. There is also a reference from chapter one in this chapter. I would actually think that it's required to read this chapter because if you didn't read this chapter... Then chapter four would make no sense. Chapter 4 Chapter four has quite a lot of violence. But this is one of the most important chapters since this is where the ATL serum gets introduced into Maleficent's life. (This is not a spoiler. We all know that Maleficent uses the ATL serum as one of the most important things in her life and it has to be introduced sometime and this is the chapter) DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER. If you do the whole rest of the story will be very confusing and it won't make sense. If anything in this chapter scares you... walk away. Don't leave hate comments, or try to tear this down, just walk away. Chapter 5 As far as I've gotten... no violence. This is where I am in the story. But chapter five will be another important chapter. so please don't skip. I plan to update this as soon as I've gotten farther. Now... please understand I'm not finished with the story yet. I, at the least. will have seven chapters in this story. If things go differently... maybe not. But at least thats my goal for now. Please don't think that this story will be 'horribly bloody and violent' 'cause it's not. I just know that some of you don't like this sort of thing, so I thought I might show you what happens in it.